villainsongfandomcom-20200215-history
A Professional Pirate
"A Professional Pirate" is a song from the 1996 film Muppet Treasure Island. It features Long John Silver and the rest of the pirate crew trying to convince Jim Hawkins to join their side, telling him about the benefits of a pirate life. It was performed by Long John Silver's actor Tim Curry, Bad Polly's voice actor Kevin Clash, Clueless Morgan's voice actor Bill Barretta, Mad Monty's voice actor Jerry Nelson, Black Eyed Pea's actor Peter Greeves, and a chorus as the rest of the pirates. Lyrics When I was just a lad looking for my true vocation My father said "Now son, this choice deserves deliberation Though you could be a doctor or perhaps a financier My boy, why not consider a more challenging career?" Hey ho ho! You'll cruise to foreign shores And you'll keep your mind and body sound By working out of doors True friendship and adventure are what we can't live without,- -and when you're a professional pirate- -that's what the job's about lads. This is my only number Now take Sir Francis Drake, the Spanish all despise him But to the British, he's a hero and they idolize him It's how you look at buccaneers that makes them bad or good And I see us as members of a noble brotherhood Hey ho ho! We're honorable men And before we lose our tempers we will Always count to ten On occasion, there may be someone you have to execute,- And when you're a professional pirate- -you don't have to wear a suit.........what? I could have been a surgeon. I like taking things apart I could have been a lawyer but I just had too much heart I could have been in politics 'cause I've always been a big spender me, I could've been a contender Some say that pirates steal and should be feared and hated I say we're victims of bad press that's all exaggerated We never stab you in the back, we never lie or cheat We're just, in fact, the nicest guy you ever want to meet the truth, lad. Do you really think the Captain and the Squire are planning to share the treasure with the likes of us? And we being the rightful owners who shed our blood to getting it here. Join us lad. Donate your compass to the treasure hunt and get a full share! Hey ho ho! It's one for all for one And we'll share and share alike with you And love you like a son We're gentlemen of fortune and that's what we're bound to be And when you're a professional pirate- You'll be honest, brave, and free! The soul of decency! You'll be loyal and fair and on the square But most importantly,- -when you're a professional pirate You are always in the best of company! Other Appearances * The song was included in the movie's soundtrack Gallery Images Pirate.jpg Screen Shot 2019-06-16 at 03.44.56.png Ezgif-2-af4e759fca0c.gif Tenor-1.gif Videos Official Muppet Treasure Island - Professional Pirate HD|Movie Muppet Treasure Island OST,T6 "A Professional Pirate"|Soundtrack Covers Big Blue Wet Thing - 06 - Professional Pirate (cover)|Strange Battery & Friends A Professional Pirate|Letter of Marque Category:Group Numbers Category:Movie Songs Category:Live Action Songs Category:Disney Songs